Par perfeito
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Yamato POV's: Eu sou uma espécie em extinção. Eu sou um cara romântico! Shizune POV's: Eu ñ qro ficar solteirona como a Tsunade-sama! Eu quero um homem q me traga flores e q queira se amarrar. Yamato POV's: Eu qro me amarrar! Shizune POV's: Eu também.


_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Minha inspiração para essa fanfic veio da visão da querida **Yuuki no Hana **sobre o Yamato. **Propensa Carnal, **fanfic escrita em parceria entre ela a a também querida **Pink Ringo **literalmente me inspirou a querer me divertir com o Yamato também... no bom sentido, ok? rsrsrs

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Par perfeito**

**Yamato POV'S**

Acho que eu sou uma espécie em extinção. Obviamente os homens não estão em extinção como os pandas ou os micos-leões-dourados, mas um homem como eu sim.

Eu sou um cara romântico. De verdade, juro. O problema é que eu acho que hoje em dia isso está meio que fora de moda. Eu gosto do lance todo da conquista, dos olhares, das flores, até mesmo do típico jantar à luz de velas. E sabem do que mais? Eu sou um ótimo cozinheiro também. Eu adoro cozinhar e sou bom nisso, garanto! Duvidam? Ok, mas só até vocês experimentarem o meu risoto especial com tomate seco acompanhado de um bom vinho. Eu também sou bom nisso, sabem? Na escolha de um bom vinho. Eu sou bom em tantas coisas... E isso, acreditem, não é pretensão da minha parte. Eu realmente sou bom nessas coisas, mas acho que as pessoas, ou melhor, as mulheres não conseguem ver esse meu lado.

Apressar as coisas? Transar no primeiro encontro? Céus! Eu jamais consegui fazer isso, sou um cara sério. Eu não quero uma mulher para simplesmente transar, eu quero uma mulher para passar o resto da minha vida. Juro, eu ando procurando por isso a minha vida toda, mas as coisas parecem ter mudado demais nos últimos tempos. Eu que nunca desrespeitei uma mulher agora me sinto violentado por elas. Quando eu saio, quando tento me aproximar de alguma delas, elas são claras: _Querem sexo e nada mais! _

Eu quero amor.

Será que é pedir demais?

É sim.

Eu assusto as mulheres.

Meus últimos encontros foram os piores possíveis. Quando tento ser eu mesmo elas me dão o fora e elas não são nada sutis, acreditem.

"_Céus! Você é retardado ou o que?"_

Quando eu digo que é cedo demais para um envolvimento mais intimo é isso o que eu ouço. Quando eu violo os meus conceitos e valores e acabo cedendo, ou seja, dou a elas o que elas realmente querem, sabem o que acontece? Eu sou chutado. De novo.

"_Raios! Qual é o seu problema cara? Eu te disse que queria sexo! Nós gozamos. Acabou."_

Eu não quero ser usado, humilhado, _eu quero ser amado!_

Falando desse jeito posso até fazer vocês pensarem que tenho algum problema com relação ao sexo ou que não goste de sexo, mas eu não tenho nada contra o sexo. Eu gosto de sexo, mas só sexo não me satisfaz, entendem? Bom, se vocês forem românticos como eu, acho que vão conseguir me entender.

Será que é tão difícil assim ser compreendido? Talvez seja, porque até hoje ninguém conseguiu me entender e não falo só do sexo oposto. Meus amigos, Kakashi-san, por exemplo, ele também me recrimina. Um certo tempo atrás nós havíamos saido para beber e ele quase me matou de vergonha. Imaginem um bar, um bar cheio de homens, na sua maioria veteranos. Poucas mulheres, a maioria delas ex-alunas nossas, mas todo mundo ali com um único pensamento: _sexo._ Eu nunca tive o costume de visitar esses inferninhos que o Kakashi-senpai costuma frequentar, mas ele acabou me arrastando para esse lugar e eu fiquei horrorizado em saber que muitas das minhas ex-alunas também frequentavam aquele _tipo_ de lugar.

Era realmente estranho, ou melhor, imprópio que aquelas garotas que vimos crescer agora se vestissem daquele jeito e olhassem para nós daquele jeito.

"_Yamato? Você é certinho demais..."_

Foi isso o que eu ouvi de Kakashi-san quando eu fingi que não havia entendido o que Yamanaka Ino havia sussurrado no meu ouvido. Isso mesmo, Yamanaka Ino, aquela garota era o que? Uns doze, treze anos, mais nova do que eu? Eu não podia simplesmente aceitar o seu convite e ir sorrateiramente para o lado de fora do bar.

_Céus!_

Eu podia ser pai dela...

Bom, talvez eu esteja exagerando, mas o caso é que eu jamais conseguiria fazer isso, me sentiria um velho pervertido se aproveitando de uma criança inocente.

"_As mulheres não gostam disso, sabia?"_

Gai? O único que eu pensei que fosse me defender concordava com Kakashi-senpai.

Eu estava perdido... Fato.

Bom, mas se eles tinham casos com suas ex-alunas isso era problema deles.

Eu não precisava de uma ninfeta insaciável como Yamanaka Ino, eu precisava de uma mulher.

Uma mulher que me amasse.

Acho que eu vou morrer solteiro, não é?

Será que não há uma única mulher no mundo disposta a se amarrar?

_Céus!_ Eu estou deprimido, como estou, e a única maneira de me sentir melhor e extravazando essa angústia, ou seja, _eu vou até o Karaokê!_

_

* * *

_

**Shizune POV'S**

Céus... Trinta? Trinta anos? Eu estou ficando... _velha._ Eu odeio ficar... _velha._ Talvez eu não me importe tanto quanto Tsunade-sama que aos quase sessenta anos ainda use maria-chiquinhas e mantenha a aparência jovial com um jutsu poderoso, mas eu também me importo com essa história de idade. Na verdade eu não me importo de envelhecer, mas sim de envelhecer sozinha. Eu sou uma kunoichi, mas confesso que ainda sim tenho meus sonhos, sonhos de menina, de mulher. Eu sempre pensei em me casar, ter filhos, ter uma família, mas parece que esse sonho está se afastando cada vez mais de mim. Eu estou ficando_ velha_, isso é fato. Velha para me casar e ter filhos, e um homem que realmente queira isso é tão raro quanto um tigre branco.

Durante todo esse tempo eu jamais topei com um tigre branco, ao contrário, só topei com babacas pervertidos. Não que eu não goste dos pervertidos, eu também sou pervertida às vezes, mas isso cansa. Quando se é... _jovem_, bem, a gente curte esse lance de sexo casual, mas depois de um tempo tudo o que realmente se quer é se amarrar, entendem? Eu gosto de sexo, como gosto, gosto de gritar depois de um MEGA orgasmo múltiplo na cama do Kakashi, mas eu também gostaria que ele me mandasse flores no dia seguinte. Entretanto...

Isso _nunca_ aconteceu e _jamais _vai acontecer, por isso mesmo decidi que não vou mais ceder aos meus instintos animais e selvagens. Não vou mais ter orgasmos múltiplos com o Kakashi e com homem nenhum que não seja capaz de me fazer um jantar à luz de velas e massagear os meus pés quando eu estiver cansada. Ponto!

Já faz um ano desde então. Imaginem? Um ano sem sexo? Eu cheguei a duvidar de mim mesma quando fiz essa promessa, mas até hoje eu consegui cumpri-la à risca.

"_E aí, como você se chama? Vamos trepar?"_

A velha Shizune depois de umas doses a mais de saquê na certa caíria nas garras de um babaca como esse, mas a nova Shizune não. Regra número um: Primeiro encontro, _nada de sexo!_

Durante os últimos trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias restantes para completar os meus infelizes trinta anos eu segui essa regra. Tocou em sexo? Fora! Você foi eliminado! Mas até mesmo os mais gentis e aparentemente inofencivos com quem tive um encontro se mostraram realmente uns pervertidos. Ontem, por exemplo, eu saí com um nerd com óculos de fundo de garrafa e ele foi uma graça, até mesmo puxou a cadeira para eu me sentar, mas no fim da noite... Esse cara realmente tinha me impressionado, sabe? Conheci ele no hospital, era microbiologista, se interessava pelo meu trabalho, era um civil e não um ninja pervertido como a grande maioria dos caras com que saí, mas ele também me decepcionou. Eu tinha gostado tanto dele que deixei ele me levar para casa, deixei até ele me dar um beijo de despedida, mas sabe o que ele fez? _Ele passou a mão na minha bunda!_

_Raios! _Será que os homens só conseguem pensar em sexo?

Depois disso, juro, desisti. Sim, eu desisto! Desisto de procurar pelo homem perfeito, desito do amor, das coisas melosas com que sempre sonhei. Meloso? Açúcarado? Quando eu quiser algo assim, eu como uma caixa de chocolates, um pote de sorvete com calda extra. Quem sabe um litro de mel?

Eu sou deprimente, eu sei, mas vocês não sabem o que de mais deprimente eu estou prestes a fazer.

Cantar, _All by myself,_ no Karaokê!

E sabem do que mais? Eu bebi um litro de saquê e se aparecer um homem nesse maldito lugar, seja ele quem for, _eu vou transar com ele!_ Vou mesmo, pois isso é muito melhor do que chorar minhas mágoas sozinhas e comer sorvete.

_Eu preciso de sexo!_

Preciso de um homem e... _preciso de orgasmo múltiplos!_ Céus, _como_, eu preciso...

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Talvez eu deva desistir, sabem? Eu já passei dos trinta e já não tenho idade para sonhar com coisas impossíveis como o amor. Amor puro? Amor verdadeiro? Acho que ele realmente não existe e minha busca tem sido uma tremenda perda de tempo, tempo e dinheiro. Flores, chocolates, vinho? Isso tudo tem um preço sabem? E esse gasto não vale a pena quando as mulheres riem de mim ou se aproveitam do meu bom coração.

Querem saber do que mais?

_Eu resolvi que vou deixar elas aproveitarem!_

Isso mesmo usem e abusem do Yamato, não é isso que vocês querem? Essa noite pelo menos eu não vou pensar no quão errado isso é. Querem sexo? Querem prazer? Yama vai lhes dar, mas vai lhes dar tanto que vão implorar por mais!

É eu posso ser pervertido também, ainda que numa única noite e embriagado em saquê...

Está decidido, a primeira mulher que eu botar os olhos assim que terminar minha dose de saquê vai ser a escolhida.

_Une_**-**_dune_**-**_tê,_ salamê, minguê. Um sorvete colorido. O escolhido foi…

_Você?_

Acho que tanto álcool está me deixando cego ou eu realmente ando precisando de óculos.

Ela?

E ela vai...

* * *

**Shizune POV'S**

Cantar. É eu estou cantando.

**When I was young**

Quando eu era jovem

**I never needed anyone**

Eu não precisava de ninguém

**And making love was just for fun**

E fazia amor apenas por divertimento

**Those days are gone**

Estes dias se foram

**Livin'alone**

Vivo solitária

**I think of all the friends I've known**

Eu penso em todos os amigos que conheci

**When I dial the telephone**

Quando disco o telefone

**Nobody's home**

Ninguém está em casa

**All by myself**

Totalmente sozinha

**Don't wanna be**

Não quero ficar

**All by myself**

Totalmente sozinha

**Anymore **

Não mais

_All by myself_, a canção mais deprimente que alguém poderia cantar no karokê e bêbada, mas eu estou. Eu preciso. É exatamente assim que eu me sinto e mesmo que ninguém se importe, mesmo que aqueles adolescentes magricelas na primeira fila estejam rindo de mim agora, eu me sinto bem. Estou pondo para fora toda a minha angústia apenas isso. Não espero que o homem dos meus sonhos esteja sentado aqui e apreciando o meu show. Esse homem não existe não é mesmo? Eu demorei trinta anos para perceber isso, mas eu enfim abri meus olhos.

Homens querem sexo. As mulheres também podem querer apenas sexo, não é mesmo? O mundo mudou, contos de fada não existem e eu sou uma mulher crescida e com certas necessidades. Preciso gemer essa noite e preciso apenas focar algum pervertido maior de idade entre esse bando de adolescentes tarados. Deve haver algum não? Deve haver um homem igualmente necessitado como eu aqui e eu vou encontrá-lo, mas... Espera um pouco...

_Ele?_

Ele é... a última pessoa que eu pretendia encontrar aqui, mas tem algo mais estranho ainda acontecendo aqui. Minha visão está turva? Estou ficando míope? Sei lá, mas eu não posso estar vendo direito.

Lágrimas?

Ele está chorando enquanto eu canto?

Será que eu sou mesmo tão deprimente assim?

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

**Hard to be sure**

Difícil ter que admitir

**Sometimes I feel so insecure**

Ás vezes me sinto tão insegura

**And loves so distant and obscure**

E o amor está tão distante e obscuro

**Remains the cure**

Permance a cura

**All by myself**

Totalmente sozinha

**Don't wanna be**

Não quero ficar

**All by myself**

Totalmente sozinha

**Anymore**

Não mais

_Céus!_ Ela é... _perfeita!_ Perfeita para mim. Ela está tão quebrada quanto eu, machucada. Como não percebi isso antes? Como não a notei antes? É ela, eu sei, é ela. Ela é a mulher perfeita, é a mulher com quem eu sempre sonhei.

Ela é linda, e, o mais importante, deve ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que eu, o que me deixa aliviado por não estar cometendo um crime ao me aproximar dela. Não adianta, eu sou um cara certinho, Kakashi-san tem razão, mas eu simplesmente não consigo mudar. Sou o que sou, e ainda quero o que sempre quis.

A voz dela é tão linda... Ela canta com tanto sentimento que o meu coração parece estar batendo no ritimo do dela, mas... Parou? Ela parou de cantar?

Por quê?

* * *

**Shizune POV'S**

É claro que eu parei de cantar, minha voz é horrivel, principalmente quando estou bêbada. Tsunade-sama a descreve como voz de taquara rachada. Poxa eu estou até mesmo fazendo o Yamato chorar. Céus! A que ponto eu cheguei?

Talvez eu deva transar com ele para recompensar seus ouvidos e aí matamos dois coelhos numa cajadada só.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

_Kami-sama!_ Acho que eu a assustei... Minha doce dozela com sua voz de rouxinol, como pude assustá-la? Talvez eu deva controlar os meus arroubos, não é? E talvez eu deva me aproximar e me declarar. Céus! Eu estou excitado, digo, empolgado com essa feliz descoberta. Acabo de encontar minha alma gêmea!

* * *

**Shizune POV'S**

Que vergonha! Se pudesse eu me enterrava num buraco bem fundo agora. Por que justo o Yamato tinha que me ver desse jeito? Se bem que foi melhor assim. Yamato costuma ser um homem discreto, ele jamais contaria isso a alguém, ou pelo menos eu espero que ele faça isso.

_-Shizune-san?_

_Kami-sama!_ Que voz máscula! Acho que me arrepiei... _Isso é tesão?_ Estou mesmo excitada só com a voz dele?

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Ela se recusa a me fitar. Será que eu realmente a encabulei? _Adorável, Shizune-hime!_

Talvez eu devesse lhe pedir desculpas, não? Ou talvez seja hora de ser um pouco mais... _atrevido?_

Acho que vou tocar seu ombro delicado, assim posso sutilmente me aproximar e sentir o seu doce perfume.

* * *

**Shizune POV'S**

_Acho que eu tive um orgasmo! _

Céus a mão dele é tão grande, máscula, calejada...

_Eu quero essas mãos em cima de mim!_

Isso é loucura.

Um ano sem sexo? Isso sim é loucura! Nunca mais faço isso, isso traz efeitos colaterias sérios.

_-Shizune-san? Algum problema? Sente-se bem?_

_

* * *

_

**Yamato POV'S**

Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer não? Eu a havia assustado, mas ela se voltou para mim num sorriso tão doce que eu tive de sorrir de volta. Ela estava linda, levemente corada, um botão de rosa pronto a desabrochar.

_-Yamato? Você aqui? Espero não tê-lo assustado com a minha pavorosa apresentação ainda à pouco._

Ela me apontou o palco e eu sorri de novo. Pavorosa? Ela era maravilhosa e sua voz encantadora! Acho que minha mulher perfeita além de tudo é modesta. Gosto disso, eu também sou modesto.

_-Shizune-san? Sua apresentação foi deveras encantadora! Foi uma pena não ter terminado a canção; _respondi-lhe.

* * *

**Shizune POV'S**

Ele realmente quer transar comigo, não é? Elogiando a minha voz de taquara rachada desse jeito? Ele é tão gentil, ou pelo menos interpreta muito bem o papel de _gentleman _quando quer levar uma mulher para a cama. A grande maioria dos homens intrepreta esse papel, mas, ele, admito, quase me faz acreditar que esteja sendo sincero.

Como eu queria que isso fosse mesmo verdade.

_-Você é gentil, Yamato;_ respondi-lhe.

_-Não, eu sou sincero;_ ele me disse e seu meio sorriso me causou outro arrepio.

Eu estava realmente me sentindo atraída pelo Yamato? Eu nunca sequer olhei para ele pensando nele como um homem, diziam até que ele provavelmente fosse gay, mas também diziam que eu era lésbica.

As pessoas normalmente comentam coisas que não deveriam e na maioria das vezes estão erradas em seus comentários maldosos, exceto, quando eram sobre o Iruka. Ele é gay, tenho certeza. Eu já flagrei ele olhando pra bunda do Kakashi várias vezes e ficando vermelho e sem graça quando percebia que eu tinha visto. Eu também olho pra bunda do Kakashi, quem não olha? Ele é gostoso, mas o caso é que esse passou a ser o nosso segredo. Olhamos para o Kakashi quando ele está de costas e não necessariamente para as costas dele. Ponto.

_-Você_; ele começou, mas eu não o deixei terminar.

_-Daria tudo para não estar aqui._

_

* * *

_

**Yamato POV'S**

Será que isso era um sim? Um sim a minha indagação muda? Ela queria ser a mulher dos meus sonhos? Calma Yamato, vai devagar, com calma, sem pressa. Eu havia prometido que seria um cafajeste aquela noite, mas eu não sei ser um cara mau. Eu sou bom, eu sou romântico, um romântico incorrigível e eu sou incapaz de magoar uma mulher, muito menos _essa_ mulher.

Ela é a mulher perfeita para mim, eu sei que é.

_-Você poderia me levar para casa, Yamato? Acho que eu bebi um pouco demais essa noite e tenho medo de vomitar em alguém no caminho._

* * *

**Shizune POV'S**

Isso foi golpe baixo! Eu estou mesmo tentando arrastar esse homem para o meu apartamento? E que coisa mais... _nojenta!_ Que desculpa mais asquerosa eu arranjei para justificar o meu pedido? _Vômito?_ Como eu pude proferir essa palavra para o homem com quem eu pretendo passar a noite? Ele deve estar enojado, afinal que mulher diz uma coisa dessas? Como sempre eu não sou nada sutil, quanto menos gentil.

_-Claro._

Espera...

Ele...

_Ele disse sim?_

_

* * *

_

**Yamato POV'S**

_Que graça!_ Ela quer a minha companhia? É claro que eu posso, é claro que eu quero, mas tenho de me conter. Quando chegar a sua linda casa me despedirei com um beijo no rosto, talvez na mão, e então vou convidá-la para sair. A gente podia sair para jantar no próximo fim de semana, não é? Seria perfeito, perfeito para a mulher perfeita.

_-Vamos?_

Ela se levantou e então desviou o olhar.

_Linda!_

Eu a segui.

* * *

**Shizune POV'S**

É claro que eu não podia olhar para ele, não com todos aqueles pensamentos pervertidos na cabeça. Quando ele passou por mim para me fazer a gentileza de abrir a porta, eu logo percebi que o Kakashi não era o único homem que merecia ser escaneado de costas. Yamato, quem diria, tinha uma bunda linda também. _Céus!_ Ele era gostoso, mas será que só agora eu havia percebido isso?

Bom, ou talvez a minha falta de sexo estivesse me fazendo pensar em todos os homens do mundo como _"comíveis"._

E sabem do que mais? O Yamato realmente estava merecendo ser comido. Ele era o homem mais gentil que eu conheci. Suas conversas eram produtivas, adultas, e me faziam ter vontade de passar mais tempo junto dele. Talvez ele fosse apenas um bom ator, mas o fato era que ele estava conseguindo me fazer acreditar.

Chegamos em casa mais rápido do que eu esperava e eu queria ter o poder de retardar o tempo só para poder ficar um pouquinho mais com ele, conversando sabe? Eu sabia que quando atravessássemos a porta do meu apartamento e estivéssemos sem roupas isso ia ser impossível. Eu queria sim ficar com ele aquela noite, mas eu também queria um pouco mais daquela tênue atmosfera de flerte.

_Flerte? _Eu já nem sabia mais o que era aquilo, não até aquela noite.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Calma Yamato, calma! Você já deu um grande passo essa noite e não pretende estragar tudo, não é? Você, que esperava na pior das hipóteses servir apenas de objeto sexual e satisfazer alguma ninfomaníaca essa noite, acabou de encontrar a mulher da sua vida!

Eu a quero. Quero mesmo. Talvez seja a hora de dar a última cartada dessa noite, não?

Suspirei.

Eu estava preparado.

Ela tinha que me conhecer melhor.

_-Shizune-san, você por acaso gostaria de..._

_

* * *

_

**Shizune POV'S**

_Transar comigo?_ Eu sabia que no fim ele ia me perguntar isso, mas antes que o encanto se acabe e eu vire uma abóbora...

Posso interferir, posso calá-lo e fazer dessa noite mágica, não é?

_-Eu quero;_ eu o interrompi e antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, o que fatalmente quebraria todo o encanto, eu o beijei.

Beijo de cinema, hein?

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Confesso que estou... _surpreso._ Eu não sabia que o meu _sex appeal _poderia ser tão potente com as mulheres. Ela me beijou, beijou com tanta vontade que eu não consegui me segurar. Eu realmente pretendia ir com calma, mas também estava louco para beijá-la assim que a vi. Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que...

Não sei, mas um animal selvagem pareceu despertar dentro de mim. Era uma versão minha que eu até então desconhecia, sexualmente ativa, desesperada, uma fera no cio.

Eu não sabia como controlar esse novo eu.

* * *

**Shizune POV'S**

Yamato? O nerd certinho? Ele me jogou contra a parede, me fez gemer, e quase me possuiu no corredor. Estamos falando do mesmo Yamato? Estamos sim, mas pela primeira vez eu estou conhecendo um outro lado desse homem e, confesso, _estou gostando._

Ele sabe por a mão nos lugares certos. Seu _approach_ é perfeito! Ele sabe o que fazer e quando fazer. Me dá liberdade e ao mesmo tempo me faz cativa.

E beijar? Ele sabe beijar de um jeito que eu jamais pensei que fosse possível um nerd como ele aprender.

_Yamato, Yamato, você realmente está me surpreendendo! _

Não preciso dizer que estou gemendo feito uma gata no cio, não é?

_Ahh! Eu quero essa mesma língua brincando em outros lugares do meu corpo..._

_

* * *

_

**Yamato POV'S**

_Kami-sama!_ Agora sim eu posso dizer que estou excitado._ MUITO_, excitado. Essa mulher é um furacão, desse jeito eu realmente não vou ser capaz de resistir, de ser o cavalheiro que sou.

Espera! Espera! O que ela ta fazendo?

* * *

**Shizune POV'S**

Acho que acabo de descobrir um novo segredinho do Yamato...

Ele é...

_E-N-O-R-M-E!_

_Céus!_ Isso me excita e ao mesmo tempo me assusta. Fico apreensiva, pois e se... E se eu não for capaz de suportar tamanha... _potencia?_

A gente estava ali num tremendo amasso e o óbvio aconteceu. Eu senti aquela coisa rija crescer contra a minha perna. _Me senti poderosa!_ Com apenas uns beijos e gemidos? Na maioria das vezes eu tinha que ser bem mais... _dedicada._ Quando minha mão buscou o meu _prêmio_ ele gemeu no meu ouvido, aquele gemido rouco que dá arrepio. _Que delícia!_

E querem saber?

_Dane-se!_

Eu quero esse homem.

Agora.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Agora? Desse jeito? Eu não sou estúpido, é claro que eu sei o que ela quer, o mesmo que eu, mas... Agora? Eu queria poder dar muito mais para ela, muito mesmo. Com ela havia sido diferente, não? Havia sido amor a primeira vista, como nos livros. Eu não podia fazer aquilo.

Afastei-a parcialmente de mim e a fitei. Havia mesmo sido amor a primeira vista. Seus olhos puxados e negros haviam definitivamente me cativado no momento em que os vi aquela noite.

_-Shizune-san;_ começei e ela sorriu.

Fiquei confuso.

_-Não podemos fazer isso. Não desse jeito;_ ela me disse.

* * *

**Shizune POV'S**

Não podemos? É claro que podíamos, mas algo dentro de mim me fez repensar. Aquele era o Yamato, não o Kakashi. Ele era tão... _diferente?_ Era sim, eu sabia só de sentir os seus olhos em mim. Eu queria mais e minha intuição me dizia que ele também. _Aleluia!_ Um milagre? Talvez, mas eu acho que pela primeira vez eu havia encontrado um homem que queria mais do que sexo. Eu podia estar enganada, sim, eu podia, mas acho que pela última vez eu me permitiria tentar.

_-Está magoado?_

_

* * *

_

**Yamato POV'S**

Magoado? Eu estou tão feliz que não consigo me conter em mim! Pela primeira vez uma mulher não me chutou antes de realmente me conhecer, mas rejeitou minhas investidas. Contraditório? Talvez, mas me rejeitar em sua cama podia ser uma porta aberta para aos poucos poder conquistar o seu coração. Eu sempre quis isso, conquistar o amor de uma mulher.

_Oba! Eu não vou mais ser usado!_ Quer dizer, eu posso ser usado, _por ela_, será um prazer, mas isso quer dizer que eu finalmente encontrei o que tanto busquei.

_-Não se preocupe, não estou magoado, eu é que lhe peço desculpas. É cedo, cedo demais, mas... Você quer sair para jantar comigo na sexta? –indaguei e ela riu._

_-Quero._

_-Quero te conhecer melhor._

_-Eu também, mas..._

* * *

**Shizune POV'S**

Mas? Eu ainda quero transar com ele, talvez queira ainda mais agora. O Yamato realmente era diferente dos outros, ele queria se amarrar. O principe encantado ainda existia e ele era muito mais gentil e cavalheiro que o dos livros.

Ele ansiosamente esperava pela minha sentença final e eu a dei.

Aproximei-me dele, toquei seu peito largo.

_-A gente ainda pode... sabe? _–apontei com o indicador a porta do apartamento atrás de mim.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

_-Sei._

É claro que eu sabia. Céus! Era realmente o meu dia de sorte, não era? _Kami-sama! _Eu juro, vou fazer o melhor café-da-mahã que essa mulher já tomou no dia seguinte! Nós não tivemos um jantar à luz de velas e isso é o mínimo que eu posso oferecer até o nosso próximo encontro. Bem, isso e... _orgasmos múltiplos, né?_

É o Yama sabe das coisas, de coisas que vocês sequer imaginam. E a prática leva a perfeição, não? Acreditem eu levo isso muito a sério.

Eu sou bom, lembram? Bom em... muitas _coisas..._

* * *

**Shizune POV'S**

Eu encontrei...

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

O meu par perfeito.

* * *

**Shizune POV'S**

Meu tigre branco

**

* * *

**

**Yamato POV'S**

Minha princesa

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

**N/a: **E aí pessoal, curtiram? Faz tempo que pensei nesses dois juntos, mas hoje de manhã bateu uma vontade de escrever e eu acabei postando essa one. A ideia dos dois se encontrarem no karaokê veio de uma brincadeira que os produtores de Naruto fizeram no final de um dos episódios de Shippuuden. Lembram? Do Yamato bêbado, acho que reclamando do Kakashi num barzinho e depois de um karaokê livre? Eu na hora pensei: _Isso só pode acabar mal! XD_

E **Pink, Yuuki**? Espero que o meu Yama tenha feito jus ao de vocês de **Propensa Carnal**! Eu morri de rir com as cenas dele nessa fanfic de vocês!

Quanto a música que a Shizune cantou, eu duvido que alguém não conheça essa música da Celine Dion, mas é a música de abertura do filme: "**O Diário de Bridget Jones**". Achei a cara dos dois! rsrsrs

Beijo!

E não se esqueçam dos reviews, hein?

Eu, vivo, por eles! ^^


End file.
